


Blue Jade

by jaysan



Series: Skelegems AU [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Steven Universe References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysan/pseuds/jaysan
Summary: The first meeting, and first time fusing, of an energetic chalcedony named Sans, and his Sea Glass.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Skelegems AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572922
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Blue Jade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popatochisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popatochisp/gifts).



> this was inspired by popatochisp's skelegem au on her Tumblr, and her interpretations and headcanons for US!Sans. go check her out! https://popatochisssp.tumblr.com

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!"

That was the first thing they heard when they reformed. Which confusing. Well, not the unfamiliar voice, that was obviously another gem. But more so the fact that they reformed at all. 

_They thought they shattered_.

"Um. Hello sir."

"'SIR?' MY, MY, AREN'T YOU POLITE!" He was grinning at you. Not that he could help it. It seemed his physical form was that of a... very large, very handsome blue skeleton. He didn't seem much taller that you were, but he was a great deal wider. Broad shoulders and build that belonged to a quartz soldier. Odd.

_Oh. He probably stayed in the ground too long._

Alright then. They've seen gems with weirder forms. 

"Uh, thank you?" They shifted as they spoke, realizing that his face was a bit too close for comfort, but couldn't move. They're in his arms. He must have been cradling them when they reformed. That's why they didn't shatter. He caught them before they hit the ground. 

"OH I'M SORRY, LET ME JUST - " He gently placed them on their feet, keeping a hand on them until they were steady.

"RIGHT! I APOLOGIZE ON BEHALF OF MY SQUADRON. X9 AND 7H SHOULD HAVE PAID MORE ATTENTION TO THEIR SURROUNDINGS, RIGHT?" He sent a sharp glare to a group of 4 other gems of similar color to him, but far larger than he was. The group hung a few yards back from the pair, two in particular looked especially guilty at his scolding tone.

His eyes were gentle when they turned back to you.

"I REALLY AM SORRY. I SHOULD HAVE CALLED THEM BACK WHEN THEY WERE ROUGH-HOUSING SO CLOSE TO A COLLECTION OF SEA GLASS. YOU'RE NOT HURT ARE YOU? NO HAIRLINE FRACTURES? CRACKS??"

Right. They remembered now.

***

They were walking with their Master and a small portion of her harem of Sea Glass. Six of them in total, but over twenty back home in their master's sector. Master was an Emerald, you see. It was normal for such a high ranking gem to have so many Sea Glass. Aristocrats and other such gems got them as gifts fairly often.

Emerald wanted to take a walk, enjoy fresh air, and took six of her Sea Glass to sing for her as she moved from location to location, running her errands. 'Good background noise,' is what she called it.

They only tagged along to help harmonize. Their talent was not singing, but they weren't bad to listen to.

It was when they were passing by a squad of quartzes. Chalcedony and Amethysts, now that they remembered. The squadron were goofing around, probably back from a successful mission and happy to be back on Homeworld, when two of the larger Amethysts bumped into their Master, who in turn bumped into them.

They poofed at the rough touch immediately. Their last thought before losing their physical form was 'Well, I had a good run,' because every sea glass is painfully aware of how fragile they were.

How replaceable their gem type was...  
  


***  
  


And now there they stood, in front of a smaller than average Chalcedony, perfectly fine, but their Emerald nowhere in sight.

"Oh. That's quite alright. Thank you very much for catching me, sir. Sorry for the trouble." They gave him a bow, just like they gave their Emerald whenever they did something she didn't care for... Which was often.

He frowned at their wording. His group bumped into them. _Why were they apologizing?_

"Pardon me for continuing to trouble you, but do you happen to know where my group is? My Emerald?"

At that, the Chalcedony looked even more apologetic, and a touch angry. 

"... SHE DIDN'T WAIT TO SEE IF YOU WERE OKAY. SHE THOUGHT WITH A SHOVE LIKE THAT, YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN CRACKED FOR SURE, EVEN THOUGH I CAUGHT YOU..." He hesitated, wringing his gloved hands before continuing slowly, gauging your reaction.

"SHE SAID... She Said You Weren't Worth Much Cracked. That She Had... Plenty Just Like You At Home." He paused again, taking in your expression, and wincing at what he saw. He continued regardless. You deserved to know.

"She Left You."

_Ah._

They were abandoned then. That... That was fine. Just fine. They were a free Sea Glass now. That wasn't a bad thing. Right?

Suddenly, they were engulfed in a gentle, but warm hug. The Chalcedony's voice was still soft, and now full of worried.

"Please Don't Cry, Sunshine. She Isn't Worth Your Tears."

Cry? Oh. They were crying. Why were they crying? Their Emerald wasn't a wicked master. True, she wasn't very kind, or attentive, but she was still they're Emerald.

_They were **her's**._

That was the problem. They didn't _want_ to be free. They didn't know _how_. They only knew what it was to be someone else's, not their own gem! They were specially commissioned for their Emerald, a pretty and bright yellow to offset her deep green - 

Ah. They just got this Chalcedony's random nickname for them. It was a joke. Because they were yellow.

"Ha... I-If I'm Sunshine, c-can I call you Sky?" They managed to stutter out through their tears. "Calling you Chalcedony in my head is a-annoying."

He laughed at the silliness of the request, and pulled back to give them a radiant smile.

"I'D MUCH PREFER YOU CALL ME 'SANS'. BUT FEEL FREE TO CALL ME THAT IF IT MAKES YOU HAPPY. ALTHOUGH..." His sockets lidded a bit, and he brushed away a few of their tears. "YOU COULD CALL ME 'YOURS' IF YOU WANT."

_Oh no, he's hot._

"N-nice to meet you Sans." They dutifully wiped at their tears and ignored the flirtation. He was probably trying to make them feel better. "I don't have a name, but you may continue calling me 'Sunshine' if it pleases you." 

By now, the rest of his group came over and introduced themselves, eager to help the Sea Glass feel better and apologize for the mishap. 

"SO, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW? DO YOU WANT TO GO SOMEWHERE? WE'D BE HAPPY TO GIVE YOU A RIDE WHEREVER! WE HAVE A MINI CRUISER NEARBY."

They froze.

"I... I'm not sure what to do now..." At the mention of the future, they could feel panic rearing it's head. They didn't want to be alone. Homeworld was a dangerous place for such a fragile gem. "I... I don't want to be on my own."

"WELL... YOU COULD STAY WITH ME IF YOU'D LIKE!" He got a roguish glint in his eyelights, his grin just a tad sharper. "I CERTAINLY WOULDN'T SAY NO TO A LOVELY SEA GLASS SUCH AS YOURSELF IN MY COMPANY."  
  
  
 _This smooth little ...  
  
  
_ They blushed a rather dark yellow at that. 'Lovey' was never a word used to describe them. But their blush disappeared as they processed his words. They wouldn't mind if they belonged to this gem. He seemed kind enough, his squad members seem to respect and like him...

It also may have helped that he wasn't hard on the eyes.

"You'd be willing to own me? I'm really not much of a Sea Glass." 

He cringed at their words, and so did the other quartzes around the pair. When they only looked on, confused by everyone's reactions, he gently took their hands in his much larger ones.

"I WOULDN'T _OWN_ YOU MY DEAR. YOU'RE A GEM, NOT A PET." he soothed his thumbs over the back of their hands, making them blush again. The sight made his perpetual grin widen. "BUT, IF YOU'D LIKE, YOU CAN STAY WITH ME. IF ANYONE ASKS, YOU CAN TELL THEM YOU... BELONG TO ME. IF THAT'S MORE COMFORTABLE FOR YOU. BUT I'D NEVER TREAT YOU LIKE THAT."  
  


_Oh no, he was sweet too.  
  
_

They couldn't say no to an offer like that.

  
***  
  


It was almost the anniversary of Sunshine' abandonment. They had stayed with Sans, followed him, and his team, wherever he went, rarely ever apart.

And that was perfectly fine with Sans. It was no secret to anyone that he was extremely fond of them. Many suspected that the pair's relationship went beyond sea glass and master... And they would be right! Sunshine was their own gem! Despite them referring to themselves as 'his Sea Glass' whenever asked, (with a smile too adorable for their own good) he did not own them. Not like that anyway. 

They're heart on the other hand, that he happily had in his care. Just as they had his.

So that was why, on what might have been a sad anniversary in their life, he took them somewhere special.  
  


"Sans, this view is amazing!"  
  
  
He took them to one of the highest points in the Capital City. There, one could see almost all of the city, and it's light's and structures almost as beautiful as the infinite stars that made up Howmeworld's night purple and black night sky. It was truly a sight to behold.

Almost as beautiful as a certain gem leaning over the protective railing, absolutely enamored with the view before them. Their expression soft and full of wonder.

"I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT LIKE IT. IT'S KNOWN AS HOMEWORLD'S MOST GORGEOUS VIEW. WELL, SECOND MOST GORGEOUS. I THOUGHT THE FIRST WOULD BE A BIT TO BRIGHT FOR YOU."

"Too bright? What's the first 'Most Gorgeous View'? A star?"

"CLOSE." He moved up beside them, and very gently cradled their head in his hands, tilting them so they could see his soft, loving expression and fuzzy eyelights clearly. He lowered his voice, close to a whisper. "It's A Stunningly Radiant, Yellow Sun."  
  


Oh.

_Oh..._

_Oh damn it, you smooth, smooth **bastard**._   
  
  


Their face was on fire, lighting up that radiant yellow he was so fond of. "That! Was not!! Necessary!!!" They squeaked -actually squeaked- out to him. It made his grin turn nearly predatory.

"But Sunshine, You're The Light Of My Life." They didn't have the words to respond to that. Even though it was a pun, they could see he meant every word and it hit them like a punch in the chest how much they cared for him. This funny, confident, flirty little quartz.

So they kissed him instead.

He made a noise of surprise at their boldness, but dropped his arms to wrap around their waist, melted into them all too quickly. All too easily. This was not the pair's first kiss, but his Sunshine rarely instigated affection. They were shy about PDA, and he always respected that. Nothing beyond a chaste peck on his cheek or teeth. Nothing quite like this...

But who was he to complain about their bout of bravery?

He could feel their hands gently exploring his spine over his clothes, until they reached his gem between his scapula. They hesitated before ghosting their fingers over the surface just so...

He groan and shuddered at the feather light touch, pulling them _closer_ -  
  


"Um, excuse me?"

The pair jumped apart at the sudden disturbance. Dark blue and yellow faces, and expressions sheepish. They turned to face the speaker, only for that embarrassment to melt into cold fear. it was a Night Guard.

She was a blue Topaz, with a plain square cut gem on her chest. Double Sans's height. Gems like her typically roamed the streets at night, ensuring that nothing was amiss, and no gem that wasn't supposed to be out this late was.

Unfortunately, they counted as 'something amiss'.

"Sorry to interrupt," she did sound very sorry, "But, um... I'm going to need to see your permit for your Sea Glass." She eyed the pair of them nervously. Perhaps it was because that night was her first day. Gems like Sans, of higher ranking then her, made her nervous, despite that she was physically larger than him.

Seeing how nervous she was, Sans relaxed. Perhaps they could get away from this no problem. He regarded her coolly, gently tugging a lowkey panicking Sunshine slightly behind him.

"MIGHT I ASK WHY THE SUDDEN SPOT CHECK? WE WERE ONLY ENJOYING THE VIEW, AND I'M STILL WELL INSIDE MY DIAMOND'S COURT" he was using what they dubbed his 'Squad Captain' voice. It was enough to make the Topaz straight her back and start to sweat. Sunshine smiled at that and pressed their face into his back. He always sounded so... Confident when he spoke like that, more so then usual.

"T-that's true," Topaz agreed, pulling out her tablet to check the time. "But it's after curfew."

He refused the urge to roll his eyelights. "I'M A CHALCEDONY. FACET 5S4N, CUT 5SN, SQUADRON 0173. MYSELF, AND MEMBERS OF MY SQUADRON HAVE PERMISSION TO BE OUT THIS LATE."

She took a few moments to confirm this.

"Also true. I can see your number here." Both Sans and Sunshine relaxed at that.

"IF THAT'S ALL, WE'LL BE ON OUR WAY THEN." He tugged Sunshine away, both hurrying to the lift to get back down and away, so they could go home and -  
  


"But!" She called after the couple, stopping them in their tracks. "That Sea Glass there doesn't look like they belong in this court."

"THEY WERE SPECIALLY COMMISSIONED AND TRANSFERRED TO ME. THEY HAD A PREVIOUS OWNER MATCHING THEIR COLOR." Sans was worried now, hoping she wouldn't ask -

"Then you should have no problem proving that, right?" She smiled ruefully. "You see sir, there have been a few incidents. Misguided gems housing unowned Sea Glasses, some stealing them from their owners, that sort of thing. Any Sea Glass I spot not matching the gem they're with base color, I have to do a permit check. Not that you seem like a thief or anything!" She amended quickly, seeing Sans' expression becoming increasingly annoyed. "It's just policy, and I gotta do my job. You understand, right?" 

He was sweating. This Topaz was just trying to do her job. he understood that, and commended her for it, but _why now?_ The problem was she was right. Sans was one of those gems. Sunshine didn't have a permit. Most likely their former owner destroyed it when she abandoned them, and Sans never bothered going through the process of making them legally his, even though his brother heavily suggested he did for reasons exactly like this one. But he didn't want to. He didn't own them, no one did. Sunshine was free to leave whenever they wanted, and he made sure they knew that. Promised to help them if they had somewhere in mind to go. They never wanted to leave, not unless he and his brother would come with.

He was going to have to fight. He didn't want to, but he couldn't think his way out of this one. Every scenario he thought out ended with his Sunshine being taken away from him.

And no one was going to take his Sunshine away. 

_Poof the Topaz, erase her check of his cut, and high-tail it to his brother to have him whip up a permit for Sunshine quickly._ Simple enough. he just had to be fast.  
  


***  
  


Not easy in the slightest.

The Topaz brought out a weapon he'd never seen before. A sort of rifle with a light on the end that looked awfully similar to a gem destabilizer. He dodged all he could, but even a gem as skilled as he couldn't dodge forever. A stray blast caught him and poofed him in an instant.

 ** _"NO!"_**

Sunshine was off to the side, well out of harms way when the fighting started.

_-("If you don't have a permit, I'm going to have to detain you, sir."_

_"GO WAIT OVER THERE FOR ME PLEASE, SUNSHINE. THIS WON'T TAKE LONG."_

_"Sans, don't fight-"_

_"I DON'T WANT TO, BUT..."_

_"Wait who said anything about fighting?? Just come in peacefully!"_

_"AND HAVE THEM DESTROY OR BUBBLE MY SEA GLASS?"_

_"If you had a permit, none of this would-"_

_"ENOUGH. SUMMON YOUR WEAPON.")-_

" _Please_ , I'm his! This isn't necessary!" They scrambled over to Sans, holding his gem in their hands as if he was the delicate Sea Glass.

"Look, it's late, and I don't want to do this." Topaz looked a bit guilty, but strengthed her resolve. If she didn't do her job, she was going to be in trouble. "Give me his gem and -"

"NO! Sans, please come back!" They covered his gem with their body, their own gem starting to glow. Topaz only sighed and leveled her weapon at the sea glass. They were nealing on the ground. A pointblank hit from the destablizer would at the most give them a hairline fracture, and that could be healed.

She charged it up.

"Sans, please, I _can't_ fight her on my own." They glowed brighter, the chalcedony in their hands responding in kind.

And then, suddenly, their combined lights were too much, too _bright._

It knocked the Topaz on her ass.

By the time she got her wits about her, she had an entirely new, very green, and _much_ larger problem.  
  


***  
  
  


What.. were they doing just now?

"Unfuse right now and come with me!"

Who was that? Unfuse? What was she talking about, they weren't -

Oh... _Ohhh!_ They fused! That's what happened! Sunshine didn't mean to, they just wanted to stop the fighting! Get Sans out of harms way and run! But now... Now they were together. They could feel him... They...

_The two of them could fight together!_

"Yeah, is 'no' an option?" Their own voice startled them, but they only grinned harder at the sound. "'Cause we - sorry still getting use to this - 'cause _I_ am having _the_ best time of my life right now." They gave themselves a hug. Startled once more by the feeling of extra hands. Their eyelights turned into stars at the realization. "Oh! Look at that! Four arms! Wow, gotta tell ya, this just keeps gettin' better!" They laughed, loud and happy, radiating amusement and... Pure, unfiltered _positivity_. They couldn't help it! They were so happy to just exist right now! So sure of themselves and full of...? Love?

"You love me?" They whispered aloud to themselves, in awe. "He, wait, no, they? Sunshine? Me! I love me!" They had tears in their sockets now, overwhelmed by the feeling. "Gosh," They sniffed (how are they doing that with no nose??) "Tonight is just _full_ of surprises, right Topaz?"

Topaz looked so very, _very_ confused.

They watched her with mirth dancing in their green eyelights. It was kinda funny how lost she was, so they decided to help her out. "Listen, how about ya drop your weapon, and we go about our business all peaceable like and such. Won't tell anyone that ya gave a chalcedony, a gem a whole 3 ranks higher then ya, a tough time."

"What? I- no? Your the one that??" she sputtered, even more confused "I gave you an order!"

"Ight, so ya ready to die then." 

_"What?"_

"HA! The look on your face." They cackled, honest to god super-villain cackling. "Nah, messing with ya. But I am gonna fight ya! Just until ya poof, 'cause death is mean." Their voice was far too cheerful for the situation, unnerving the hell out of the poor Topaz. But it was fine, because were sure everything would be okay. They were together after all!

Topaz shook her head. She had to focus! This weird fusion was just trying to psych her out!

She took aim and fired her weapon, wanting nothing more then for this to end.

**_Miss._ **

But... ? The target, they didn't move?? Whatever, she just fired again.

... But a stray leaf stirred with the sudden wind and slapped her in the face.

**_Miss._ **

She sputtered and hurriedly got it off. The fusion didn't move, just covered their mouth with all four hands, trying to hide their giggles. She fired again. This time, one of the lights from the view below reflected off the surface of her visor.

**_Miss._ **

The fusion was cackling again, on the ground unable to breath. When they saw she was staring at them in disbelief, their grin became shit-eating. They winked and shot her finger guns on all four arms. "Pew, pew!"

Once more, just for that.

 ** _Miss_**.

Topaz was at a complete loss. "Are... Are you doing that?"

"Me? Gosh no, you're just a shit shot."

She got frustrated and fired wildly, letting loose a battle cry.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH-" The last blast ricocheted off the railing behind them and hit her square in the face. She poofed with no trouble.

  
  
***

  
  
"And that's what happened!" 

The couple were in Papyrus' private room at far too early in the morning. Still very much fused. Papyrus... The poor Zircon looked on the brink of an anxiety attack.

But as sudden as the feeling came, it was gone? When he looked at the fusion that was his older brother and best friend, they just winked at him.

Right, don't think about it. Focus on the task at hand. There was a mess to clean up.

"and no one saw you? the cameras??"  
  


"Funny thing now that ya say it, checked the security feed for the street cameras, right? Nothin' there. A leaf covered that one the moment we fused."  
  


"cameras leading here?"  
  


"Took a shortcut silly. Lotta alleyways from there to here. No one saw us. Um, me."  
  


"other gems on the damn street?"  
  


"Empty! Everyone is really stickin' to the curfew! Real nice to see gems be law abidin' citizens."  
  


"... what the fuck?"  
  


"Language Paps!"  
  


"you curse all the time!"  
  


"Yeah, but pg-13 stuff."  
  


It was too early to argue. Papyrus was done.  
  


"how long do you plan to stay fused?"  
  


"Until daylight maybe? This feels nice"  
  


"right, okay. i'll just.. go work on that permit. what did you do with the Topaz?"

  
"Oh, dropped her gem off in front of the base her cut belonged to. No one saw me. Plus i deleted her check of my... Sans' cut? But I am Sans? You...?" They stared off to the side. Not saying anything for a long minute. Papyrus broke the silence out of worry.

  
"what about when she reforms and tells her Agate what she saw? they'll be looking for you bro."  
  
  
"Nah, there's no proof. And I'm.. Sans? Sans is an upstanding member of gem society. Who're they gonna believe? And I'll have a permit by then so, i can just call her a liar. Say that I left it at home."

  
"kinda devious of you."

  
"Thanks!"

  
"wait bro no - ugh. nevermind. if you're gonna stay like this for a while, what should i call you?"  
  


Their name? Oh yeah, they haven't had a chance to think about it. What was their name?  
  


But they were answering him before they could think.

" **Blue Jade**. Duh."  
  


*** 

**Author's Note:**

> *Fun Fact: Blue Jade, more commonly known as 'Dianite' isn't actually blue, but a very pretty blueish-green color. google it.
> 
> *Another Fun Fact: If you believe in healing stones; "Blue Jade increases love and nurturing. A protective stone, Jade keeps the wearer from harm and brings harmony. Jade attracts good luck and friendship. It stabilizes the personality and promotes self-sufficiency. It is a positive force on people that instills good fortune and expels evil."
> 
> get it? their luck isn't just luck, but one of their abilities :D
> 
> also, im gonna do the papyri too! just as a second chapter in their bro's stories, so look out for that.


End file.
